


38.6°

by IOMOI



Category: Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOMOI/pseuds/IOMOI
Summary: “温软的是你的吻溶化是我的双唇。”——《勾引》





	1. 夏日

-Chapter 1-

01  
窗帘只能遮挡午后的强烈光线，无法阻断热量。夏日的迷人之处在于冰凉的汽水，风吹过哗啦啦响的翠绿树叶，恋人吃了糖之后嘴里的甜味，而不是现在这样，拥挤的客厅里挤满了高温，对着人不停吹的老式风扇只能带来片刻的凉意，做不到对热气根本上的处理。

如果你是个有着活泼好动小男友的社会人，那此刻他也是个问题。

这个周末不加班的门矢士正躺在沙发上享受着难得属于他的休息时间，手里的易拉罐上布满了水珠，冰冰凉凉的聚在一起往下滑，滴在地板上。原本打算喝啤酒的，可无奈的成年人站在冰箱前的时候，自家小孩也满脸期待地站在了他旁边，然后他不得不把伸向啤酒的手移到汽水上。

“为什么突然不喝酒了？”  
杵在沙发上的门矢士看上去懒散极了，他转头看了一眼双手撑在沙发背上俯视着自己的庄吾，自己也问了一句为什么，然后迅速得出答案。  
因为庄吾会来闹他。

还没等门矢士在心里把话说完，小朋友就贴上来了。他绕过沙发，正对着他蹲下，凑过去在人嘴上亲了一口，然后缩回原来的距离，伸出舌头舔了舔自己的唇瓣，尝到了点点汽水的甜味。

刚洗过澡的少年人身上透着丝丝的凉，要贴得极进才能感觉到，可凑到一起又满是体温和高温搅合的黏腻，让人变成一块吸满了水的海绵，轻轻一碰就会挤出汗滴来。

又喝了一口水，门矢士感觉里面的二氧化碳和冰凉已经要被灼热的空气吃光了，滑进胃里的只是一口平平无奇的桃子味果汁。庄吾可不知道他在想什么，见人没有反应，他又贴了上去，体温略低的手指在男朋友身上摸摸碰碰。鼻尖上的汗水，手感有些黏腻的脖颈，喉结，然后是因为拿着汽水而曲起，肌肉线条流畅的手臂。

真烫啊。觉得有些无聊的庄吾靠在门矢士身上，像是觉得能从中找到乐子一样不停戳着对方的手：“为什么我们不买空调呢？”  
门矢士拿着手里的冰汽水贴在耍赖的小朋友脸上，声音里全部都是夏日午后炎热染上的慵懒：“钱可是很难赚的，要学会体谅大人啊。”

庄吾身上逐渐变高的温度贴上来实在是有些不好受，门矢士颇有些不近人情的伸手把小朋友的头抬起来，可是对方就像在和他闹着玩一样，变本加厉的贴了上去，这下还直接抱住了他。

他们贴得极进，门矢士能轻松闻到庄吾身上清爽的香味。  
同居的两人一直都是用一样的沐浴露和洗发水，这会让人产生一种恋人浑身上下都是自己气味的错觉。而且他身上也不再像刚才似的凉快，变高的体温把那股气味弄得暧昧又湿润，缠着嗅觉迟迟不放。

把手里已经见底的汽水放在茶几上，大人心里有了别的打算。他任由小朋友把自己抱着，低下头对上他的眼睛，伸手在那柔软的头发上搓了两把：“觉得无聊？”  
丝毫不清楚自己处境的庄吾诚实地点了点头：“嗯。”

然后他就被门矢士扯开了双手，压在了沙发上。

好热。眯着眼睛，庄吾捧着男朋友的脸，一边与他亲吻一边在心里想。他们的体温互相渗透，很快就把周身的空气都融化成了粘稠的一团。

风扇转动的声音有些吵，现在却没有人去管它。

浑身是汗还黏糊糊的是在不好受，可门矢士又不想潦草完事。把庄吾抵在沙发扶手上，让他柔软的身体蜷缩起来，门矢士的手从他衣服的缝隙里塞进去，把T恤撩到了胸口上，在亲着嘴的同时双手开始照顾小巧的乳首。

被亲得有些飘飘然的庄吾让人捏得很舒服，嘴里小声哼哼着，双手也勾在门矢士背上，两条细腿为了不掉下去而缠上了对方的腰，时不时动动蹭蹭，到底是不是故意的只有他自己才清楚。

被撩拨到的大人手滑下去在庄吾屁股上捏了一把，然后轻车熟路地把变安分不少的人裤子脱了下来。润滑的过程多少有点磨人，小朋友还不安分，被戳戳弄弄之后就轻轻动起了腰，抬头看他的时候他却面色正红，眉目含情，让人没法抱怨。

好不容易把手指抽出来，门矢士感觉自己脸上都是汗水，而庄吾那边也不怎么样，却还是乖乖地自己撩着衣服，双腿大开的等着他戴套。深吸了一口气，动作有些急躁地把防护措施做好，男人立马把对方的腿抬了起来，腰往下沉，缓慢地往紧致的小穴里插。

虽然热得要命，但门矢士还是让庄吾整个人都软着手脚挂在了他身上。小朋友对待欲望足够诚实，尤其是在喜欢的人面前，他更是从不遮掩。配合着对方的节奏扭腰，声音有所克制却仍旧软成了一滩糖水，甜腻如同果汁。

被叫得又硬了一圈的大人凑过去用吻堵住了他的嘴，抽插的动作也加了力道，又深又快，直到把他弄得只能彻底软着让人肏，除了细微呻吟外再也发不出声音来。

庄吾颤抖着高潮之后，湿热的甬道还不断遭到冲击，加剧了痉挛和抽动，挂在门矢士脖子上的手也有了要滑落的迹象，而对方这个时候俯身下去，双手压着他的腿弯，灼热滚烫的呼吸打在了颈窝里，刺激得汗水密集出现。

夏天究竟有什么好的。  
做爱的时候浑身都黏糊糊湿漉漉的，两个赤条条的人挤在狭小的沙发上重叠，鼻尖充斥着恋人身上的味道，呼吸交换的时候又湿又热。  
摆在茶几上的水早就失去了最后一丝凉意，如果不把它放回冰箱里降温恐怕没人喝得下去。

把装了精液的套子取下来，门矢士站起身把它丢进了垃圾桶里。被弄得射了两次的庄吾等他回到旁边的时候才慢悠悠缓过劲，软绵绵的坐直了身体。

刚刚洗完澡才换的T恤现在已经没法看了，庄吾没来得及穿裤子，伸手扯了扯衣服，想着一会儿只能再把它丢进洗衣机里。右手摸着自己的大腿内侧，他抬头看着门矢士，语气单纯地说：“如果刚才射进去的话，现在就会流出来吧。”

你脸上满是天真，但不代表你懵懂。

卧室里没有风扇，昏黄的阳光从没有拉紧的窗帘缝隙中照射进来。床上是凌乱的被褥和两个赤裸相交的人，空气中全是情欲和汗液的味道。一旁揉成一团的柔软纯棉T恤，潦草脱下的短裤，还有被随手丢开的男士内裤，看上去乱七八糟的。

交叠结合的两个人挤出满是炽热和情动的粗喘。门矢士背上细密的出现汗水，随着他挺动腰部的动作汇聚下滑。庄吾跪在床上，被男人整个抱在怀里，身体以容易被侵犯的姿势敞开着，穴口处已经被抽插出了一层浅浅的白沫。

接吻是不会被省略的步骤，情欲在口中交缠，灵魂于肉体是要脱壳成型的蝴蝶，呼吸因此漏了半拍。

之前已经被好好扩张过的甬道此时饱含汁水，柔软紧致，没了人造物包裹的硬热阴茎撞进去时顺从地打开，退出去时又贴紧了跟随挽留。庄吾感觉自己每一个地方都被扎实碾过，就连最隐秘的深处和角落都没有被落下，毫不假饰的快感让尾椎骨都隐隐发麻。  
他开始后悔刚才撩拨人的行为。

后颈处的皮肉被含进口中，庄吾就像被叼住的幼兽，微微缩起身体，浑身发抖地承受。门矢士没有停下交合动作，一手捞着他，一手握住了那双腿间流泪般往外吐水的性器，上下抚动，摩挲铃口，直到对方呜咽着射在他手里。

发梢被汗水沾湿，发丝交缠又分散，大脑已经不再清醒，庄吾的大腿绷紧了，穴口处往外延伸的皮肤因为他再次被捧上云端而蔓延出大片的粉色。然后随着稀薄的精水被射出，比体内温度要低的粘稠白浊也注入了最深处。

02  
翌日早晨。  
气温还处在相对凉爽稳定的时刻，窗外隐约有车辆经过的声音，还有或高或低的交谈声，时间应该是快到中午了。窗帘的作用此刻被凸显出来，隐去了大片灼热尖锐的光线，让室内看上去仍旧昏暗。

先醒过来的门矢士小心翼翼地起了床，动作轻巧，没有打扰到还熟睡着的庄吾。随便拿起一条裤子套上，他绕开地上凌乱的衣物往厨房走，去给他的小男朋友煮早饭。

二十几分钟过去了，空气中飘起了隐隐约约的香气。庄吾悠悠转醒，睡眼迷蒙的缩在被子里蹭了蹭，发觉旁边的温度已经褪去。  
过了一会儿，门矢士端着白粥走了进来，闻声而动的小朋友从被窝里探出头来，坐起身时伸了个懒腰：“早上好。”

“早。”拿了庄吾平时用的小折叠桌放在床上摆好，男人把手里的早餐放稳，忽略对方写满了没有食欲四个大字的脸，说：“你现在只能吃这个。”语气听上去似乎没有商量的余地。可庄吾又从来不是轻易放弃的人，他盯着自家男友的脸，表情无辜又有些委屈，开口时却满满都是撒娇意味：“可我想吃别的。”

门矢士不为所动。  
料到这个结局的庄吾也不再费力气，抬手把桌上的碗往对方那边推了推，话锋一转：“要不然就请门矢先生喂我吧。”

没人能拿这个时候的他有办法，就算平时兼任看似严格的监护人的门矢士也一样。

“常磐庄吾，你几岁了。”  
认命地拿起碗里的勺子，轻轻搅动还有些烫的粥，男人看着已经做好被喂食准备的少年，语气听不出喜怒，却有些无奈。  
得逞了的庄吾笑眯眯的享受着恋人的照顾，完事以后还要一本正经地回答对方：“十七岁。“


	2. 工作日

-Chapter 2-

01  
周一早晨，为工作日专门设定好的闹钟没有拖延症。如果忽略那一两秒的误差，也算按时响起。  
听到声音的庄吾慢慢睁开眼睛，在门矢士怀里醒来。把人搭在自己身上的手轻轻移开，他小心绕过还不打算起床的男朋友，伸手关了闹钟，打算去准备中午要吃的便当。  
庄吾正坐在床边穿衣服的时候，门矢士翻了个身。他转头和明显就还没睡醒的人对上了眼。

夏季的天亮的很早，可房间里的光线仍旧黯淡。空气中漂浮着柔软舒适的温度，只要闭上眼睛就会很容易睡过去。

“早上好。”把校服外套拿在手里，庄吾坐在床边微微俯身瞧着门矢士。  
“……早上好。”还躺着的人慢了半拍才有所回应，模样倒是比先前要清醒许多。  
眼中沁出笑意，少年唇角勾起了温柔的弧度。他凑过去，在两人即将要接吻的时候慢慢停下，然后被温热宽大的手掌抚上了后脑。

得到了早安吻的庄吾在提醒男朋友起床之后就站起来去了厨房。  
经过一个懒散的周末而对上班提不起兴趣来的大人在几分钟后也强迫自己起了床。

家里的方便食品在庄吾住进来以后基本就消失了，原先除了酒水和速冻食品之外别无他物的冰箱里如今也塞满了新鲜的肉类。  
当然，本着不浪费的原则，已经买回家的速食品还是被两人规规矩矩地吃完了。

空气中渐渐飘起苦涩的香气，闻着并不单薄。庄吾把装满热咖啡的杯子放在一边，拿出洗干净的便当盒，开始摆弄饭食。  
偶尔他会尝试复杂的菜色，与平时不同的大概是需要提前准备好材料。但大部分时候仍旧会选择做简洁美味的东西。

这个时候洗漱完毕穿戴整齐的门矢士会准时踏进厨房里，端起桌子上庄吾为他准备好的咖啡，一边喝一边等着他弄完。

“庄吾。”把手里的杯子端好，确保里面的咖啡不会被晃出来，男人叫了一声此刻看上去十分温顺的少年。  
“嗯？”  
把便当盒封好交给男朋友，庄吾抬头看着对方，以为他要说什么事情，下一秒却人吻了满口的苦涩味道。  
“……好苦。”微微皱着脸看笑意里满是得逞的男人，没办法的小朋友打了声招呼就缩进了浴室去洗漱。

听到“我出门了”的时候，庄吾会把嘴里的牙刷拿出来，探出头对站在玄关的恋人说一句发音模糊的路上小心。

02  
结束了一上午的工作，门矢士感觉眼睛又干又涩，他把目光从电脑屏幕上挪向颜色相对柔和的地方，权当休息。  
过了一会儿，旁边处理完文件的同事探过头来，问他要不要一起去便利店买便当。

早有准备的门矢士没有立马回答，而是从包里掏出了庄吾早晨给他准备好的午饭：“不了，女朋友已经给做了。”  
表情在单身的人看来极度欠揍。

而他口中的“女朋友”在学校天台和朋友一起吃便当的时候打了一个喷嚏。

03  
工作日才刚开了头，加班也是难免的。  
早已习惯了这样节奏的门矢士倒也不觉得多累，干净利落的处理掉最后一点事情之后离开公司，乘电车回到了家。

手里捏着钥匙，与许久之前需要独自面对一室寂静的黑暗不同，此刻打开门的门矢士身前沐浴着暖色的灯光，身后才是冰冷的黑暗。空气里弥漫着熟食厚实的香气。早先已经接到过他电话，知道他要加班的庄吾计算好了时间，现在正在厨房里，动作熟练地把热气腾腾的食物盛在盘子里。

脸上不自觉扯出一个柔和的笑，门矢士踏入室内，顺手将门关上，将声音提高了些许：“我回来了。”  
他的小男朋友听到声音，穿着围裙从厨房里走了出来，笑着对他说：“欢迎回来。”

接过恋人手里的包，庄吾没有立马就引着人进客厅，而是故意凑到对方的衣领处，轻轻嗅闻，说话时声音里藏不住狡黠：“不知道今天有没有漂亮的姐姐和门矢先生接触呢？”  
“没有，这么说你会不会觉得失望？”任由对方无伤大雅的玩笑，门矢士不轻不重地回了一句，“我中午还跟同事说便当是‘女朋友’做的。”  
话音落地，小朋友不再接话了，脸也变得有些红，甚至都没反驳女朋友这三个字。

门矢士见说的话有了效果，也不再继续这个话题。扯了扯有些束缚的领带，他开口又忍不住逗自家功力不足还脸皮薄的小孩：“那么，辛苦工作了一天的社会人能不能好好地吃上恋人做的饭呢？”  
“当然可以…”  
庄吾声音弱弱的，总还是带着些害羞的意思，然后他就被人搂着走进了客厅。

把手里的包放在沙发上，庄吾让门矢士就在这里坐着等他，自己转身就往厨房走，准备去将碗筷饭食都端出来。  
瞧着走路步伐略慌乱的恋人，男人心情愉悦，甚至觉得对方真的有些像自己的新婚妻子。但他也没有心安理得地坐稳，将西装外套和领带都脱下以后也跟着庄吾进了厨房。

两人一起将东西摆好之后面对面坐定。下午已经吃了东西垫肚子的庄吾给自己准备得比较少，他吃完之后就安静坐着，小口喝茶等着门矢士。  
解决完晚饭，拿了换洗衣物的男人进了浴室，而少年则将桌子整理好后去洗碗。

洗完澡出来的门矢士关上了客厅的灯，走进卧室就看到已经换好睡衣的庄吾正坐在床边打哈欠。擦着头发靠近就像小猫一样抬着手揉眼睛的人，他在对方乖巧抬头的时候弯腰在那额头上落下一个吻。  
动作迅速地把最后一点水气弄干，男人把毛巾放好，将已经快睡着的小朋友塞进了被子里，自己随后也躺在了旁边。

庄吾眯着眼睛看正要伸手去关灯的门矢士，小声说：“晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
带着温度的静谧黑暗顷刻间笼罩下来，恋人平稳的呼吸彼此交织。


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

01  
周五晚上有惯例的应酬，整个部门的人要出去聚餐。门矢士大概估算了时间，在确认了餐厅地点之后走到了相对安静的角落里，掏出手机给家里的小朋友打电话。  
不远处的人群吵吵闹闹，谈天说地，却也有和他一样仅仅只是参与，兴致不高的人，他们中的一部分被夹在中间尴尬地附和微笑，而极少数不乐意强行合群的则缩在自己的办公桌旁边，不知道在想什么。

电话不消多久就被接通了。

“喂？庄吾。”  
“门矢先生！”话筒那边庄吾的声音听起来有些雀跃，似乎是发生了什么值得高兴的事情。  
“数学测验及格了？”  
“嗯——你猜？”  
对冲他招手示意的同事点了点头，知道庄吾心思的门矢士难得没有陪对方玩文字游戏，而是直接进入了正题：“晚上公司要聚餐，如果我短时间内回不来你就先睡。”  
应了一声好的，庄吾的声音听上去也没有多不开心，兴致却还是明显地掉了下来。

没有立刻挂断电话，大人给了自家小孩一点时间。尽管某些时候他难免严厉，又喜欢逗人家，但是这种时候也不会吝惜对他而言微不足道的温柔。

士、士先生、门矢先生。  
耐心地听着庄吾把他能用的称呼都叫了一遍，门矢士在应答的时候也毫不敷衍。  
少年的声音里藏着天真又热烈的纯粹，还有零星被表露出来的爱和撒娇意味。他和恋人彼此几乎知根知底，当然也明白对方这是在给予纵容的机会。庄吾把分寸拿捏得恰到好处，也不忘了给对方一些甜头。

话音落下的时候两人同时笑了一声。

“那就不耽误门矢先生的时间了，我要挂电话了哦？”  
带有一点腻歪的甜蜜替代了消失的兴致，在庄吾口中化成柔软的天鹅尾羽，从听的人耳尖到心口上撩过。  
“那…要玩得开心。”  
“啊、知道了。”

挂断电话回到人群中，门矢士没有刻意掩去笑容，只等着自己慢慢消化。

“打电话打了那么久，我站得老远都闻到酸臭味了。”  
和语气表情都塞满了揶揄意味的同事一起走出公司大楼，被针对的人也没着急接话，而是看了他一眼。  
“没想到你意外的是个妻管严？”  
从喉咙里扯出意味不明的哼声，门矢士挑了挑眉，开口应答的时候没有反驳也没有承认：“是吗？”  
语气一反常态的轻快，让人产生了一种他说的不是“是吗”而是“我就是你能拿我怎么样”的感觉。  
同事突然意识到今天的柠檬加量不加价。

02  
心有挂念的社会人还算安稳专心的吃完了饭。此时夜色已经浓重，室外的小雨持续了几分钟，点点湿意很快就散去，这点小插曲完全扑灭不了一群人期待狂欢的热情。  
门矢士虽然说不上累，但还是无法像他们一样，活力没根没底。他没有喝酒，因为家里的小朋友睡觉的时候总会缠上来，酒精的气味会让他睡不安稳。

在饭后有些拖沓无聊的闲谈之后，门矢士拿出手机看了看时间，已经接近0点。他站起来和周围的人道了失陪，也不多与人客套，打了招呼就提前离开。

打开屋门的时候里面并非是黑漆漆的一片，桌上小盏的台灯被调到昏黄柔和的档位，晕出模糊的光亮，足以让门矢士看清裹着毛毯在沙发上睡着的庄吾。

听到开门的声音，小朋友迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，意识似乎还不是很清醒，愣愣地看着男朋友朝他走过来。然后他就被人一把抱了起来，连着把他裹成了一个寿司卷的毛毯。

“为什么回来这么晚啦…”声音里有一些困倦带来的鼻音，庄吾的撒娇里还掺杂了一些无意识的依赖。  
软乎乎的床比狭小的沙发舒服多了，被稳稳当当放在床上的人忍不住想。

“抱歉，我应该早一点回来的。”把身上有些皱了的西装脱下来挂好，门矢士为了不刺激到庄吾的眼睛，没有开卧室的大灯，而是借着床头灯较为微弱的光来整理衣服。  
见对方已经快要睡着了，他也没有再说话，而是去浴室简单迅速地进行了洗漱，回卧室的路上顺手关了客厅的灯，这才走到床边，轻手轻脚地挤进被窝里。

感觉到响动的小朋友挪了挪，顺理成章地缩到恋人为他准备好的怀里，就像一只小猫咪。  
没忍住在人头上摸了摸，门矢士抱着他闭上眼睛。

03  
窗外在凌晨就下起雨，时大时小却一直没有间断，持续到了早晨。除了风雨透过墙体被削弱的声音之外再没有额外的自然声响，绿植重叠摇曳也被吞并其中。

空气潮湿沉闷，冰冷的进入体内又温热的流出。

两人几乎同时醒来。庄吾缩在门矢士怀里，也不打算立马就起来。蹭了蹭对方的胸口，就这么靠在了上面，打算赖床。他的发丝柔软，蹭到皮肤上有些痒，男人也不说什么，任他抱着，一起荒废周末的早晨时光。

再次醒来已经接近正午，睡得迷迷糊糊的庄吾半睁着眼睛坐起身，门矢士的手还搭在他腰上，感觉到他正在脱离自己的掌控范围之后轻轻收紧。

雨已经停了。

搂着腰的手一点点往下滑，意图明显的抬起半边臀肉，甚至在轻轻揉捏。庄吾双手撑着床，转头对上男人直白的目光，他感觉其中有暗流涌动。  
一条腿顺着外来力道的引导抬起又放下，庄吾跨坐在门矢士身上，大腿内侧、根部到腿弯都被人来回仔细摸索，酥酥麻麻的感觉隔着布料，隐晦又微弱，隔靴搔痒的意味更多。双手勾上男人赤裸的后背，少年凑过去和他亲吻，感受对方沉默之下掩盖的东西。

温度有异触感明显的手指在腰上游移，然后突兀地插入宽松的睡衣内，指腹沿着脊柱线从下到上的抚摸，动作丝毫不急躁，像是在试图点起风中烛火，带着一些小心。  
那只手从裤子的边缘塞进去之后，庄吾感觉到掌下的背脊蓦地隆起又放松，然后再次被人捏住臀部半边。这次不一样，没有丝毫遮挡，烫热的掌心和臀肉紧紧贴合，他甚至能清楚地感觉到自己在男人的掌下变化形状。那手指还时不时地刻意侵入到他臀缝中，似有若无的点火。

裤子被脱下的时候腿也连带着被摸了。门矢士的手带着睡裤往下滑，还不忘记时刻给予庄吾刺激，手掌张开在腿部敏感的部分擦过，由上及下，再回来时也如法炮制。  
少年的双眼亮亮的，光色进入他的眼睛，恍惚看上去有一种淡蓝色在其中摇晃。

在人眼睑上亲吻，门矢士在他体内进出，咕啾的水声与喘息夹杂，硬是让庄吾红着一张脸，双腿大开的去追态度不认真的手指。

04  
骑乘位以前也用过，是小朋友未经人事的时候。那时被损友拉着去当掩护的庄吾跟人进了酒吧，音乐就像用凿子把脑子凿开以后灌进去一样，鼓点把人心都震得有些无法跳动。舞池中的男女在艳丽浓重的光色下变换形状，如同群魔。  
庄吾觉得有些无所适从，而损友把他推到相对安静的吧台边之后就去找说好的女孩子了。看着他那副乖巧又无害的样子，酒保也不好给他弄什么喝的，只能和人聊聊天，毕竟不是每一家酒吧都会准备牛奶。

就在他觉得无聊开始观察四周的时候，坐在角落安静喝酒的男人似乎察觉到了他的目光，毫不避讳地对了上去，突然扫过来的白色灯光把那人双眼照亮，一种互相吸引的气味在繁杂的空气中蔓延开来。  
看对上眼他就跟人回了家。  
当然，不要和陌生人说话，也不要跟陌生人回家这些话是老师和家长从小就开始念叨的，庄吾一直都乖乖听着，也牢记在心里。  
可是今天他稍微暴露出了骨子里的不寻常和异样的直觉。

他们一路上都不说话，一味的沉默，到了男人家里也一样，对方完全是以捡到路边迷路猫咪的态度对待他，从衣柜里拿出干净的衬衫之后就把他撵去了浴室洗澡，并且明确表示了明天起早他就得离开的事实。  
完全是不解风情的模样。  
可小朋友完全不介意，拿了衣服就开开心心去洗澡，出来以后顺便借人手机打了电话报平安，然后就自动往看起来就是主卧的房间走去。

说了不跟未成年做爱，男人自己肯定也不会去睡沙发，没办法，在庄吾的语言和眼神攻势下，还是给人好好地收拾了一个床出来。  
隔天早晨起床的门矢士完全没料到自己会在周末就跟自己捡到的小猫通电话，然后上床。

05  
已经习惯情事的后穴被人带有技巧的扣弄之后就沁出了水液，黏黏滑滑的沾了门矢士一手。庄吾软了腰半挂在他身上，被他引着对上硬热的阴茎时抖了抖，却没躲，配合地轻轻往下压，一点点用身体把肉棒吞进深处。

年轻的身体很好取悦，尤其是在对方完全配合的情况下。在还有力气的时候庄吾会主动，双手要么挂在门矢士肩膀上，要么杵在他身上，扭动腰臀上下吞吃被他含到湿漉漉的性器，眼角连着面颊一片都是红的，嘴里的呻吟还会因为快感而颤抖。

快要高潮的时候要靠着男人带着他动。这种时候少年也没有乖乖任人摆弄，他的双手会环着对方的下颌骨与颈侧，主动索要亲吻，嘴里小声地叫着“门矢先生”。那双眼睛里看着就要掉下眼泪来，可脸上的表情已经是动情至极，声音也会让人硬的更厉害。  
纯真和放荡在他体内被完美融合，散发着蚀骨的香气。

被内射之后，庄吾一时半会儿被门矢士抱着还起不来，等到终于可以起身，对方也把半软的性器拔出去了。他自己撩起一点睡衣的下摆，继续张开双腿的动作，然后呆呆地盯着从他体内流出来的精液滴落在男人身上。  
然后被忍无可忍的大人抱起来进了浴室。


	4. Chapter 4

01  
夏末的清晨，翠绿浓密的树叶中传出清脆的鸟儿鸣叫，昨夜的大雨还留有痕迹，地上的水洼被汽车轧过，肮脏的水花被溅起，声音掩盖在驶过的响动里。楼下花园中层层叠叠开放着的花满身都坠着大雨过后的萎靡，恢复需要时间，蝴蝶飞过不留踪迹。

正值工作日，床头响起的闹钟尽职尽责得有些不近人情。

今天因为恋人工作调休而不需要准备第二份便当，庄吾难得地在这个时候赖了床。在一直提醒他起床而略显聒噪的背景音当中，缩在温热的被窝里和人黏糊了几分钟之后才慢悠悠地支起身体，呵欠连天地准备起来。  
那只原本从他腰上挪开了的手，在这时握住了他的手腕。门矢士侧躺着，右手撑起上身，说话的时候还带着零星的困倦：“庄吾，今天乘电车去学校。”

庄吾几乎在瞬间就明白了这句话的含义，可他还是故意问了一句：“为什么？”说话时有细微鼻音，可完全遮盖不掉其中的笑意。  
看着那双满是期待的眼睛，门矢士也不拐弯抹角：“我会去接你放学。”  
“好。”  
难得把雀跃都写在脸上的小朋友俯下身去，在人脸上亲了一口，然后满头柔软的发丝被揉得有些乱糟糟的，这才慢慢下了床。

从洗浴室走出来，庄吾发现睡眼惺忪的男朋友倚靠在卧室门口，似乎在等他。走到对方跟前，微微抬起头，接到几个带着温吞热度的小口亲吻，唇瓣柔软，点点温情。

“我出门了。”  
“嗯。”

走到玄关处，小朋友转头看了看还站在原地的男人，对方打了个哈欠，了然地冲他挥挥手：“路上小心。”

邻居陆续出门，楼下传来明显的交谈声和自行车的铃响，少年人结伴走过的声音，带着活力，就像刚开封的气泡水。  
这个城市已经苏醒。

02  
校园生活依旧在枯燥有序中夹杂着时不时会嵌入的乐趣。但是更值得期待的永远都是下课和放学。

今天对于庄吾而言和往常不太一样。关键的地方就在于，他刚踏出校门就看到了停在不远处的机车和姿态慵懒却丝毫不散漫的门矢士。

他的男友平日里总是穿着一身颜色沉闷的黑色西装，那剪裁虽不能说是平庸，而且仗着本人身高腿长，还有从骨子里就散发出来的魅力，让人根本无法心生怨言，但是现在的模样也是极少见到的。一身看似随意，却显示出搭配者不俗品味的休闲装在男人身上服帖温顺，每个细节都凸显得恰到好处，再加上身后帅气的机车，让小朋友心动得一塌糊涂。  
庄吾已经听到了自己抑制不住变快的心跳声。

对方的样子看上去似乎是已经等了一会儿了。心情愉悦的少年小跑着到了恋人身边。

自家小孩开心已经写在了脸上，感觉伸手在他周围摸摸碰碰还会有因此破掉的粉红色泡泡。门矢士扯了扯唇角，心情好像也很不错。

见庄吾已经到了面前，他不急不慢地说：“要搭车吗？”假装出来的搭讪意味点到了满格，却丝毫不会让人觉得讨厌。  
“好啊。”少年脸上的笑容坦诚又可爱，如果不是此时他们暴露在众目睽睽之下，真的让人很难忍住不去吻他。

将头盔递给庄吾，门矢士示意他上车。  
坐上后座，少年从背后靠近他的恋人，听话地将双手环上对方的腰，微微抱紧。

03  
一开始的目的地并不是家，而是海边。  
将车稳稳停下，门矢士听到背后庄吾的声音。

“很开心？”男人把头盔取下挂好，看向后座也露出脸来、头发有些翘起的少年。庄吾的眼睛微微弯曲，嘴角扯出的笑容满满是不作伪的开心，干净澄澈的倾慕和爱在眼瞳中沉淀下来。他诚实地点了点头：“嗯。”

他的模样在恋人眼中闪闪发光。

他带他来看海。在秋季迫近的日子里，少年成年前的最后一个夏天。  
潮水的声音清晰遥远的传来。一次又一次，没有停歇和尽头。阳光在此地不会被任何东西阻挡，直白炽烈的照下来，被两个同行的人从中挤出一个连接起来的裂横。  
脚下的砂砾成千上万，踩踏时传来小声的磕碰挤压，保留下短暂的刻印。

门矢士带了便携相机，在耀眼的日光下为庄吾留下记忆。在每个按下快门的间隙里牵手亲吻，每一张照片里的少年都带着笑容，作为背景的大海起起落落，有时会进入他眼里，在停止的瞬间里留下永恒的记忆。

最后一张照片，在小朋友撒娇似的抱怨说门矢先生太高了的时候，门矢士拿着相机拍下两人的合影。身后是一望无垠的海和沉入其中的太阳，画面上的两人携手而立。

回到家时已是傍晚。


	5. THE PAST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “温软的是你的吻溶化是我的双唇。”  
——《勾引》

-Chapter 5-

01  
天空落下淅沥小雨。天色转凉，点点滴滴冰冷雨水落在被头发零碎覆盖的后颈，带来入侵血肉的凉意。穹顶已暗，积聚着大片浓厚的积雨云，就像染了色的海绵，被时不时闪过的迅疾电光挤出水来。  
霓虹初上。庄吾被门矢士盖了一件外套在头顶，对方的手揽在他肩头，带他在亮起灯牌颜色暧昧的小巷迷宫中行走。

斑斓的色块在雨水的浸染下扩大，如同被晕染开来的颜料，大片不同的混杂在视线范围内，让人眼花缭乱。

所幸不需要太长时间两人就到达了说好的目的地。不起眼酒馆的暗色门扉被推开，庄吾后背贴上温热手掌，他顺从地踏进温暖室内，门矢士也紧随其后，然后关上门。

将身上的外套拿下来，庄吾抬头对看过来的老板点了点头，脸上挂着笑容，他一时间有些不知道怎么开口，幸好对方及时解了围：“门矢先生好久没来了啊。”声音中带着打趣，却没有刻意八卦的意味，适当的熟稔还能让人放松下来：“你旁边这位小朋友是？”

门矢士看了一眼同时也把目光投向他的庄吾，他的外套正被对方乖乖地抱着，看上去似乎还被叠过了。没有被雨水淋湿的头发还保持着蓬松，看上去手感很好，而那双看凝视着他的眼睛在温暖的灯光下泛着细微柔软意味，整个清秀可爱的脸也极尽柔和。

因为时间尚早，店里也没有别人，门矢士按捺住心口就像被幼猫舌头舔过的痒，冒出来一阵恶趣味：“我老婆。”  
然后下一刻他就体会到了自家小孩手中那件外套的作用，它遮住了庄吾的动作，除了他们两人，没有人会知道有一只手掐住了门矢士腰侧的肉，不轻不重地拧了一把。

庄吾脸上不动声色，那样温和的微笑丝毫未变，甚至在对上男友的眼睛时，轻轻问了一句：“怎么了吗？”声音里的关切似乎作不得假，“门矢先生？”  
和露出爪子的恋人相视一笑，明白了彼此的心思，门矢士转头看向老板：“是男朋友。”

老板的样子波澜不惊，见怪不怪，脸上的笑容也没有掺入杂质，仍旧维持在足以让陌生人都觉得亲近却不会冒犯的地步：“男朋友很可爱啊。”  
大方诚恳地说了一句谢谢，庄吾倒是没有要害羞的意思，坦然的样子反而更惹人喜欢。店内的装潢透露出浓重的个人色彩，他小心打量着，被男友带着坐在了吧台前。

帮庄吾要了一杯麦茶，门矢士照旧点了以前常喝的酒。他转头看着双手捧上茶水杯的少年，对方似乎正在以与他不同的视角在收纳这里的种种。  
曾经在这里度过的时间属于他原本独自生活时最隐秘的一部分，除去那些深夜下班回家后满室冰冷的寂静、自己偶尔制造出来的声音和电器里传出的声响外，最接近核心的部分。

他们之间并不会刻意提起某些事情，对于门矢士来说那只是过去，虽然没有什么难以启齿的，可他觉得根本没有提起的必要，成年人从来没有多余的时间用以整理回忆。而庄吾，他向来都心如明镜，而且保持着安全谨慎的态度，对方不提，他也绝对不问，恰到好处地给彼此留了足够的余地。

以前独自一人生活的时候，也是常常要加班。关了楼层的灯走出公司大楼的时候，身后整片的光也彻底熄灭，除了路边的灯光还带着点冰凉的温度之外，寂静的街道总会让人怀疑世界已经在那一刻停止运转。

庞大的孤独感是黑暗的伴生品。

他想着，与其回家面对从冰箱里拿出来的速冻食品，不如去带着温度的小酒馆好好地喝上一杯，用手工制作出来的热食填饱肚子的同时还能和老板闲聊些无关痛痒的事情，总好过在公司像机器一样运转了一天，回到家中还要继续演独角戏。

在有了庄吾之后这种雷打不动终于从原有的时间线上消失。门矢士有了别的要做的事情，比如计划时间。他需要算好什么时候会加班什么时候可以按时到家，好让对生活品质十分注重的恋人准备好热食等他。在公司往家里打电话的时候，少年干净的嗓音总能启动麻木的耳朵。

原本冰冷空荡的公寓里等待他的变成了暖融融的灯光和恋人的温度，于是他也在一段时间内不再去酒馆。

而今天带着庄吾来到这里，就纯粹是为了和他分享一些语言无法表达清楚的回忆，这些曾经都是他生活的一部分。  
对方似乎也心领神会。

门矢士听着老板和庄吾聊天，一问一答，几乎全是关于自己。他沉默着喝酒，不打断也不参与，只充当听众，那模样甚至有些像自己人生故事的旁观者。  
比起他，小朋友的兴致倒是高了许多。只可惜杯中的茶水才下去一半，就来了别的客人，老板去招待，关于他的话题也只能暂时停止。

庄吾对向他表示歉意的老板笑笑，说不用在意。  
又喝了一口茶，他转头去看再次抬起酒杯的门矢士。在小酒馆暧昧昏黄的灯光下，对方脸上被勾画出黑色的阴影，带着致命吸引力的秘密就掩藏在其中。因为正咽下醇香的酒液，喉结藏在阴影中滑动。  
他想吻他，如果这里除了他们之外没有别人的话。庄吾的手会贴附上那张脸，指腹会轻轻按压在喉结上，去品尝那湿热口腔中残流下来的酒液，呼吸交缠，心脏猛烈跳动。他没有从未尝试过喝醉的滋味，但他此刻的判断堪称武断：让他醉的将不会是他禁止触碰的东西，而是门矢士的吻。

大概是恋人的目光太烫太露骨，门矢士放下杯子的时候也转头看了回去。庄吾直直地撞进对方的双眼里，他看见对方，又看到自己，想要把那些端倪藏起来已是徒劳。  
被茶水浸染滋润过的唇瓣在背光处泛着晦暗的光，看着几分饱满，门矢士以手替吻，从那柔软的下唇上压过。然后他拉近了彼此之间的距离：“想回家了？”声音低沉，话里有话。  
温吞暗淡的酒精气味从他的皮下渗出，随着倾轧下来的气息和呼吸侵入了庄吾体内。

四目相对，狭小的二人范围内暗香浮动。

“嗯。”

02  
门被关上的声音让人本就怦怦乱跳的心脏一抖，反锁之后，在体内燃烧的小火星霎时间缭绕成了大火。两人在瞬间拥抱，双唇相抵交换呼吸，激烈地亲吻，口中不稳定的残余酒精和被冲淡的茶香味跟随舌肉缠绕交杂在一起，不分彼此。

庄吾的后背抵着坚硬冰冷的墙，他被门矢士整个抱在怀里，两条腿缠着对方的腰。随着已经落在皮肤上的爱抚，他感觉自己的呼吸越来越热，身体越来越烫。原本已经根深蒂固的敏感点连同被后续挖掘出来的，一遍遍被温热的手掌途经，蔓延出让人难以置信的酥麻。

他仰着头，恋人的吻已经落在颈上，伴随着舔舐啃咬，尖锐却微弱的痛感夹杂着转瞬即逝的愉悦颤抖直达大脑皮层，已经开始用和平的方式让理智束手就擒。

意图明显的手已经在后腰上磨蹭，暧昧的摩挲已经直达臀缝。庄吾双手勾着门矢士的脖子，指尖温度爬升，微微充血，手指有些无措地蜷起。

泛起一层薄薄粉色的身体蒸腾出湿润隐约的甜味，似有若无的，顺着一次又一次的呼吸盈满门矢士的鼻腔。

手指探入时，后穴已经有了情动的苗头，轻轻包裹着熟悉的来客，泌出少量的欲液节奏不一地吮吸，然后被一口气插到了深处。

“啊！！……”庄吾脊背蓦地紧绷，甬道被突兀打开的感觉除了疼痛还有不适感，可内里已经复原紧致的部分颤抖蠕动着，用不了片刻就开始变得顺从。熟悉的快感仍旧难以形容，他眼角处的皮肤弥漫出淡薄的红色，眼中闪动的情欲光彩像泪珠一样摇摇欲坠。

把濡湿的手指抽出来，硬热的阴茎在穴口稍加试探就插了进去。庄吾感觉自己被填满，又接到了一个吻。前列腺被碾过，臀肉被撞击，肉体与精神都在交缠中燃烧起来。

紧贴着身体的墙壁已经染上了淡淡的体温，隔着一层薄薄的衣服维持着坚硬的触感。庄吾柔软的身体弓起，肩胛抵着墙，双手勾住恋人的脖颈。门矢士手中掌控着他纤细的腰肢，深深地往他体内顶弄。

浑身都酥酥麻麻的有些发软。结合处不断零星被带出，又被操进去的欲液让黏腻的水声不绝于耳，在一室喘息呻吟中成为情色的伴奏。

褶皱被彻底撑开的穴口被激烈的动作磨蹭得轻微发肿，嫩肉看起来有些许外翻，不断被碾过的甬道抽搐着收紧，似乎是想要闭合却力不从心，只能接受在高潮来临前都不会停下的抽插。

庄吾的脸上挂着眼泪，眉头皱起又放松，嘴中细碎地吐出呻吟，承担了太多快感的身体此时已经被操开，任由已经乖顺的肠壁被硬热的肉棒塑造形状，时不时抽动的小腹不受控制地绷紧。

“抱紧了。”  
迷迷糊糊的，庄吾耳边响起门矢士的声音，此时就像是带有蛊惑力量的低语，让他乖乖地将双手在对方背后收紧，被轻拍的大腿也贴上去，臀肉绷着让血肉也跟随缩紧，就像是刻意在取悦对方。

闭着眼睛被深深地吻，庄吾的舌尖已经尝不到别的滋味，酥麻从舌尖爬到舌根，最后汇聚在后脑处，如同一记钝击，让他晕眩。  
而已经濒临高潮的性器直挺挺地杵在两人身体中间，被不同的布料拂过，而与此对比，后穴受到的撞击堪称凶狠，每一次都被干到最深处。

随着柔软脆弱的肠壁被精液拍打，庄吾也颤抖着射了出来，大脑止不住的发白。

两人拥抱着等待余韵也退去。庄吾还挂在门矢士身上，他吸了口气，说话的时候藏不住嘶哑：“门矢先生就这么抱着我进浴室吧。”然后也不等人回答同意还是不同意，又开了口：“这里拔出来的话，会弄在地板上。”  
门矢士稍稍直起身体看他。那脸上的嫣红还没有褪尽，眼睛还水润润的，里面全是真诚，而被他亲吻过的唇上红色泛着水光，如同抹了鲜艳的汁水。

到底认不认栽，这是个问题。

“也就是说你自己能站起来。”交合处在此时分离也难免显得磨人，门矢士察觉到庄吾的身体又有些发抖，又在中途停下。  
“不行。”少年抱着他的手又紧了一些，好像是要以此为自己的话作证。

没办法。  
现在再去挑刺究竟是谁先勾引了谁已经没有意义了。门矢士认命地把怀里的恋人抱好，朝浴室走去。


	6. Chapter 6

01  
悠闲的周末午后。楼下偶尔会传来孩童玩闹嬉笑的声音，大片树叶在有风拂过时成群抖动，此起彼伏，如同密集雨点迅疾落地。蓝色的天空上稀疏地挂着云朵，柔软的白色乍一看上去显得有些刺眼。洒下的阳光带着点点暖意，已不再灼热。  
窗户没有关上，带着凉意的风窜进来的时候卷起颜色清淡的窗帘，给温暖的屋内带来片刻初秋的气息。

庄吾整个人缩在沙发的角落，手里拿着打折券和笔，怀里揉着一个抱枕，挨个儿对比超市的打折信息，神色认真得就像在做历史题。今天他和男友需要去超市采购，用新鲜的食材和两人都要吃的零食填满冰箱。而小朋友负责在大人偶尔想要偷懒的时候决定两人要去什么地方，然后再确认路线，以此作为到底是步行还是乘车的依据。

一边在纸上写写画画，一边等门矢士穿戴完毕从卧室里出来，已经做完事情的庄吾靠在沙发上，贴着大腿的手打着不知名的拍子，心情就像他头上那根不听话的头发一样扬起。

“庄吾，该走了。”  
等待是值得的。看着从房间里走出来的男友，小朋友悄悄在心里下了定论，尤其是在男友的样子十分赏心悦目的情况下。  
“好的。”应了对方一声，把手里的抱枕放下，庄吾踩着拖鞋和门矢士一起走到玄关处。

先坐下的门矢士任由庄吾刻意挤在他旁边，动作不怎么安分的少年先穿好了鞋，站在一旁小声哼歌等着男人起身。   
“门矢先生。”将屋门关上，庄吾眉眼带笑，向转头看着他的男友伸出了手，“我想牵手。”  
那样因为明知被爱着而灌满了糖汁的语气十分甜蜜，注定了不会有人拒绝他，他的恋人也不例外。从善如流地覆上少年的手，门矢士轻车熟路地用相较起来更大一些的手将对方的纳入掌中。  
掌心相接，十指紧扣。

要去的地方很近，故而两人选择了步行。一路上都有不同的人投来目光，意味各异，但他们视若无睹，完全没有将其放在心上。

踏进超市的一大一小也完全没有要分开的意思，拿了一个空置的购物车就往指定的地方走。

门矢士因为之前一直都是一个人住，早出晚归还避免不了要加班，以至于到了现在，他站在货架前还是会下意识伸手去拿方便食品，可每次要这么做的时候，手都会被他那个在这方面略显严格的小男友快准狠的扯回来。  
“门矢先生，你需要改一下这个习惯了。”小朋友将一块看上去质量不错的肉放进购物车，语气难得的严肃了起来。  
可惜，还挺享受被自家小朋友在这方面管束的大人完全把这句话当成了耳旁风，在两人换了区域的时候将以上动作如法炮制，然后顺理成章地挨了一爪子。捏了捏庄吾因为有些生气而轻微鼓起的腮帮子，门矢士脸上的笑容明晃晃的，心情畅快无比。

原本两人一路上都是默契地拿自己喜欢的东西，并且绕开了对方讨厌的，可在走到放面包的货架前时，庄吾心头的小恶魔轻轻笑出了声，控制着他的手伸向了看着就有好多葡萄干的面包。然后小朋友迎着大人意味不明的目光，无辜地眨了眨眼睛，然后说：“买给我也不可以吗？”  
门矢士没有立刻就回答他的问题，而是先左右看了看，直到确定周围没人，才凑过去把小朋友罩在怀里，还顺带把他还想要去拿东西的手收了回来，直到把人亲得晕晕乎乎了才放开。  
迅速拿了素净的原味面包和果酱，以为自己得逞了的男人这时候才回答少年的话，语气里的愉快相当明显：“不可以。”  
当然，等他付账的时候发现那玩意儿还是在购物车里，而且庄吾正对他笑着的时候，还是无奈地认栽了。

拎着大包小包的东西从超市里走出来，两人像来时那样牵着手，迎着暖黄色的阳光往家走。

推开门，门矢士从庄吾手中接过他提着的满当当的购物袋，往厨房走，而小朋友跟在身后，缓缓地伸了个懒腰，拿了围裙之后也跟着对方进去了。

周末，家里还是庄吾负责做饭，但门矢士会进厨房帮他。两个人的效率明显比一个人要高，只用了平时一半多的时间就能做完。在客厅摆上碗筷和饭菜，他们面对面入座。  
说完“我开动了”，正要下筷子的庄吾就看见门矢士正在把自己不喜欢的东西挑出来，然后他立刻暂时性地制止了对方的动作：“门矢先生，成熟的大人是不可以挑食的。”  
“只做自己喜欢东西的小鬼才是不能挑食。”  
被戳穿了心思的庄吾完全没有负面反应，反倒像是被夸奖了一样笑起来，可爱的酒窝里装满了让人无法讨厌的狡黠：“这是小鬼的特权，门矢先生。”  
哼笑一声当做回应，门矢士不再说话，庄吾也不再去管对方的挑食行为，安安静静地吃完了晚饭。

晚上，两人拿着下午刚买回来的零食，一起窝在沙发上看电影。  
因为要看的类型是恐怖片，为了氛围，他们还刻意将客厅的灯关了，可似乎没什么用。电影的进度条还没到一半，平日里生物钟固定了的小朋友已经头一歪，靠在男友的肩膀上昏昏欲睡，就连女主角接连不断的尖叫都没能唤回他的注意力。

没忍住也打了个呵欠，门矢士先没有管电视，而是转头拍了拍庄吾的脸。小朋友一脸迷糊地抬起头来看着面前的人，一言不发地扑进了他怀里，找了个舒服的位置之后开始嘟嘟囔囔。作为恋人，男人知道对方这是在撒娇，而且如果把那段听不明白的话翻译出来，大概率就是“门矢先生抱我去睡觉”。

用手机作为光源，门矢士把电视关了，抱上自家的小朋友进了卧室。


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7-

01  
厨房里传来碗筷碰撞和水流出的声音，隔着一点距离听上去模模糊糊。书房内，午间的阳光被窗帘遮挡在外，室内的热量温温吞吞，光线柔和。手里捏着笔，庄吾面前的书才翻到了第二页，笔记本上零零散散的写了几个字。还未过去多久，他的眼皮子就开始打架，一种只要把书关上就会消失的睡意来势汹汹，让他不得不拍拍脸颊，使劲晃了晃脑袋，以此来阻止自己直接趴下去开始午睡。

这书上每个数字每个符号都是认识他的，可他却不认识组合起来的它们。无可奈何地叹了一口气，庄吾抬起左手撑着脑袋，嘴里碎碎念着他好像学过又好像没学过的公式，有些无奈地用笔尖在本子上点了点。

洗了碗打扫好厨房的门矢士踏进书房的时候，看到的就是愁眉苦脸又困得不行的庄吾。小朋友抬起头来看了一眼自己的男友，可他却什么都没说，只是又低下头去看着无解的作业，微微叹了口气。鼓起的腮帮子完全暴露了他脑海里的一团乱麻和点点烦躁，在别人看来却总归是可爱的。

走过去瞧了一眼庄吾的笔记本，门矢士的唇角弧度看上去似笑非笑，眉毛挑起一星半点，表情看上去颇有些微妙：“上次的数学测验及格了吗？”  
少年又叹了一口气，他用笔帽点了点书上的题目，语气听上去有些精神不集中的意思：“没有哦…”说完，有些恨恨地咬了一口下唇，瞪着眼睛就好像要把所有的东西都挖下来刻进脑子里。

见庄吾有些烦躁地抓了一把头发，门矢士终于还是没忍住笑了出来，他凑过去把小朋友翘起一边的头发抚平，双手撑在桌子两侧，俯下身去，像是要和对方一起攻克难关一样，开口的时候却满是丝毫不掩饰的逗弄：“如果你的所有学科都和数学一样好，老师可能就会少打两次我的电话了。”  
“这个也是没有办法的事情啊…”庄吾有些赌气地说。任由门矢士把下巴搭在自己头顶，他将笔放下，抬起手来扯了扯大人的半边脸：“我还以为把爸妈的联系电话改成门矢先生的，老师就会放弃。”

在调皮的小朋友手上咬了一口，看他瑟瑟缩缩地收回去，门矢士的心情又好了一些。再次抓起手边的笔，庄吾根本没有办法静下心来，就更别说去对付那些原本就看不懂的东西了。哼哼唧唧了两声，他仰头蹭了蹭恋人的下巴，半是耍赖半是撒娇：“不会，完全不会——”他捧着将身体直起了几分的门矢士的脸，“门矢先生教我。”

把庄吾的手扯了下来，门矢士盯着那双还是有困意残留的眼睛，有些探究的意思：“下次我在开会的时候还会收到老师的电话吗？”那副样子有些揶揄的意思，看上去似乎并不买账。  
有些不好意思地笑笑，小朋友眼睛里的光亮闪了闪，说话的声音变得低了一些，黏黏软软，撒娇意味更重：“这个我可没办法保证…”他说，“可是就这样下去的话，老师可能会来家访哦。”  
看着自己的恋人，小朋友笑得有些揶揄，头顶上翘起的头发也跟着他的动作开始欢快地摇动：“被发现什么可就不好了，是吧？”

这么下去也不是办法，早就有了打算的门矢士按住了小朋友的动作，调整了一个两人都不会感到别扭的姿势，然后一把包住了庄吾捏着笔的那只手，引着他到了最开头的那道题，开始耐心地给他讲解。

02  
翌日清晨，终于逮到机会赖床的庄吾9点钟才迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。被窝暖融融又软和，他缩了缩，甚至有些想睡个回笼觉，可是已经变得空荡荡而且还保留着温度的另一边却提醒他该起床了。

懒洋洋地挪到床边，小朋友揉了揉迷糊睡眼，顶着一头有些凌乱的短发打了个呵欠。将整个身体都横了过来，庄吾趴在床上，裹着被子撑起下巴，呆呆地看着门矢士套上品红色的衬衫，然后在对方转过身要抓他起床的时候，又咕噜咕噜地滚到了另一头。

因为已经定好要出门约会，所以两人昨夜并没有胡闹许久，但庄吾身上多少还是有些零零散散的痕迹，脚踝上那个还没消退的牙印就是其中之一。

扯着庄吾的小腿把他拖到身边，完全不顾他发音模糊又拖黏的撒娇声，门矢士连着被子把耍赖的小朋友抱起来，看起来略严肃的神色下，恶趣味开始发酵：“不想去约会的话，就做点别的事情。”  
“嗯……？”拖出了很长的尾音，少年偏着头看向他的男友，“什么事情？”  
“把你的数学作业再写一遍。”满意地看着那张脸蛋上的睡意开始因为这句话褪去，男人接着说：“这次我不会教你了。”

“我觉得还有别的事情可以做…”小声地说着，庄吾偷偷瞄了一眼门矢士的表情。男人的眼睛微微眯起，唇角的弧度上滑，完全看不出情绪，可熟悉他的小朋友却知道这是不妙的征兆。  
为了避免自己原本美好的、没有作业的周日在床上度过，迅速精神起来的庄吾凑过去在门矢士脸上吧唧亲了一口，略微睁大的双眼里装着点点心虚的颜色：“好，那我们去约会吧！” 

03  
天气已经渐渐转凉，经过一整夜不停歇的雨之后，午间微暖的阳光将干燥带回地面，秋天独有的气味开始在这座城市里出现。周末的时候游乐园里人总是很多，年龄各异的男女组成不同，但大都神色甜蜜而轻松。初秋的植被还保持着绿色的鲜活，排列恰当而整齐，经过修剪之后看上去更加赏心悦目。

行走在并不算密集的人群里，庄吾身上穿着颜色粉嫩的衬衫，牵着门矢士的手，步调轻快。两人穿的衣服款式都是对应的，不同的就只有颜色，明晃晃的，看上去就知道是情侣装。他们走在一起，时不时凑近了说说悄悄话，完全忽略偶尔会有人投注过来的奇怪目光。

从过山车上下来，轻巧帮地自己和男友的头发都理整齐，庄吾的脸色突然变得严肃又认真，他的双手从门矢士的发间滑下来，一下子捧住了对方的脸，然后开口说：“我要去坐旋转木马。”  
把小朋友的手拉下来，然后帮他规矩地站好，门矢士没有什么太大的反应，说话的语气也很平淡：“可以，但是我不会和你一起去。”  
“那算了，我们去玩别的吧。”本就只是为了开玩笑的庄吾在恋人拒绝之后迅速改口，带着对方直奔下一个地方。

下午，夕阳暖黄色的光线洒落在大地上，庄吾捧着玻璃杯，湿润的嘴唇贴着边缘。他静静地盯着门矢士的几缕头发，它们泡在阳光里，轻轻晃动。两人的目光在下一秒自然而然的对接，笑容不约而同地出现。  
晚上还有烟花秀，他们说好看完才回家。

04  
夜空中炸开的烟花颜色绚烂，转瞬即逝如同纵情盛放毫无顾忌的花朵，所有人都沉浸在这个夜晚如斯丰盛的绮丽幻觉中。  
摩天轮缓缓转动，两人所在的那一节缓缓接近顶端。坐在庄吾对面，门矢士的视线并未顺着对方的看过去，他的注意力并不在外界，而是集中在少年的脸上。

烟花炸开的时候会照亮那张写着惊叹与愉悦心情的脸，门矢士不收敛自己的目光，直直地看过去，庄吾的眼睛在此时微微睁大，却不像早晨那样写着告饶和退缩，绽放衰落的烟花在他眼中跳动如同星群，零落流淌就像银河。  
眼神在自己都没意识到的时候变得柔和，男人唇角有了切实的笑意。

而当看着烟花，还一直注意着摩天轮的小朋友回过神来看着恋人时，几乎瞬间就要融化在对方的双眼之下。脸色微红，耳尖也躲不掉，庄吾在门矢士的注视下凑过去，向对方索要纵容。  
一片灯火辉煌烟花繁丽中，摩天轮终于到达顶端，相爱的恋人闭上眼睛，从彼此的唇瓣上迎来甜蜜。

当两人稳稳落地，一起站在人数稀少的地方时，烟花秀已经接近尾声。

将手反握回去，门矢士转头看向庄吾，像是做好了什么准备一般：“庄吾。”  
“嗯？”庄吾顺着声音看向自己的恋人，下意识仰起头，半边侧脸被温热的手掌捧住。  
一个足够温情的吻在烟花炸开的刹那发生，两人的侧脸都被照亮，如同接受了祝福一般。

05  
末班车载着几个人行驶在繁华又寂寥的城市中，霓虹被迅速甩在身后。  
打了个呵欠，已经有了困意的庄吾靠在门矢士的颈窝处打瞌睡，眼皮就像有千斤重。距离到家还有十几分钟的车程，可不到一会儿，大人也开始犯困，头轻轻往旁边一歪就靠上了小朋友的脑袋，有些迷糊却还是尽量保持着清醒。

要到站的时，门矢士拍拍庄吾的脸，为了防止吓到晕晕乎乎的小朋友，说话的声音也放低了：“回去再睡。我们要到家了。”   
“嗯…”听到声音，庄吾软趴趴地就把双手都挂上了门矢士的肩膀，像早晨睡不醒一样的黏上去：“…门矢先生抱我。”  
“不许每次都撒娇。”  
“好……”

虽然嘴上念叨，可门矢士却还是认命地把庄吾半搂半抱地带下了车。两人成功的在冰凉的夜风中清醒了一星半点。不再继续黏着男人，少年只牵对方的手，打着哈欠被拉着回了家。  
刚把门关上，原本就藏在体内没有消散的浓重睡意瞬间爬了出来。困得不行的两个人根本不想再去浴室折腾，连客厅的灯都没开，直接一前一后走进了卧室。而想就这么爬上床睡觉的庄吾被门矢士逮住了，在半强迫半配合的情况下脱了衣服，这才被允许钻进被窝里。

被按下开关的灯一点点变暗，门矢士随后也睡到了庄吾身边，在对方贴上来，嘴里迷迷糊糊念叨着有些听不清的字词时，回了一句晚安。


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8-

01  
在门矢士坐在观众席上的第十分钟，整个大厅的灯光蓦地熄灭，周围时断时续的窃窃私语迅速被掐断。黑暗以不可抗拒的态势倾轧而下，让人如同被至于深渊底层，又像是漂浮在半空没有定点。  
如斯绝对的寂静并没有维持多久。数秒之后，音乐自然地响起，仿佛潺潺水流一般流出。舞台上的大幕缓缓拉开，黯淡的蓝色调灯光洒落下来。和其他人一样，门矢士隐匿在黑暗中，双眼的表层闪烁蓝色的光点，几乎完美地掩盖了深层的讯息。  
下意识将背脊挺得更直，他就只能看见那孤零零的、闭着眼睛将身体贴伏于地面的、愧悔而脆弱的小王子。

伸手将庄吾有些蹭起的衣服扯下去，门矢士的视线从那一小节纤细柔韧的腰肢上扫过，不动声色，继续看向电视里正在播报的新闻，模样慵懒。  
“门矢先生周三的时候调休吧？”趴在沙发上，少年枕着男人的腿，拿着手机翻看之前两人在游乐园拍的照片。他的双足赤裸，弧度圆润漂亮的小腿晃晃悠悠。

“嗯。”搭在庄吾后颈处的手轻轻摩挲，门矢士的另外一只手还在恋人的背上摸了两下，动作像极了在撸猫。  
“那要不要来学校看我排练舞剧？”小朋友把手机放下，转了身仰躺在大人怀里，还用脸和头蹭了蹭对方十分配合的温热手掌。  
“好。”他说，“是之前提过的天鹅湖？”  
“…是的。”庄吾眯着眼睛看向门矢士，将身体微微舒展，柔软的头发变得有些乱，脸还一直靠在对方手中：“我们选了努里耶夫版。”  
舞剧的前三幕已经在之前完成排练，而最重要的第四幕结局则会在周三进行。尽管之后会有正式的演出，但庄吾还是希望恋人可以在那之前去一次现场。

与前三幕不同，第四幕全程都笼罩在阴郁的冷色调之下，这种压抑冰冷的窒息感会让人想要大口地喘气。舞台上，白色的烟雾流云一般的涌出，抗争失败的王子被魔王打败，无力地倒在地上，他心怀不甘的想要伸手去触碰那被魔王带走的美丽白天鹅，却在半途被强行扼杀，只能臣服于命运的安排，闭眼迎接死亡。  
此刻的庄吾仿佛真的就是故事中那个受到蒙骗却为了所爱奋不顾身的王子，终究逃不过恶魔布下的天罗地网，憾然丧生在这场以爱作引的阴谋中。

当恶魔携着天鹅离开，灯光蓦地暗了下来，如同开场，只留下孤零零的王子，静静地趴伏在舞台中央。

大幕落下，门矢士沉沉出了一口气，从表演的余韵中走出，和其他人一起献上掌声。舞台上的演员们在帷幕再次拉开后齐齐走出，站在台边向观众致礼。

彼时的舞台上灯光仍旧维持在微妙的昏沉里，大厅中的灯光还没有亮起，几乎看不清黑压压的台下，只能接着微弱的光看向不远处的观众席。但庄吾就是莫名的，很心有灵犀地看向了门矢士所在的方向。

冰冷的光色就像是透明的丝绸，倾泻流淌在姿态优雅的小王子身上。他唇角勾着礼节性的微笑，点点疲惫在眉梢眼角不易被察觉，可在他确定捕捉到恋人的视线时，那张还闪烁着点滴汗水的脸上，顷刻间就绽放出了一个足以被称作夺目的笑容。  
这是庄吾从剧中走出的证明，他此刻已经不再是那个为爱殒身的年轻王子，而是向恋人毫无保留展颜一笑的少年人，那模样姿态是全然的天真漂亮，宛如聚光灯的宠儿，闪闪发光。

心口止不住地收紧，门矢士在没有意识到的时候屏住了呼吸，直到帷幕落下掌声停止，庄吾消失在视线里。说不清楚这是怎样的感觉，就好像抬头的时候，密不透风的黑暗霎时间破开了裂口，一缕光照下来，伸手去碰的时候没有实质，可那足以撼动人心的东西却真实地存在着。  
让人无法控制地想要将他据为己有。  
……这种想法，禁止被表达。  
门矢士听到自己的心跳在饱足感中变得愈发沉重，眼前仿佛还留着刚才那个画面的残像。

这是一个秋天，地面上开始出现发黄的落叶，风吹过时带来季节独有的凉意，空气变得有些干燥。

走到大厅外，门矢士站在路边，在所有人都结伴离开时，等待着在后台换衣服的庄吾。几分钟后，在秋日温暖的阳光下，他看见不远处的少年冲他招了招手，小跑着到了他身边。

当庄吾在一旁站定，男人转头看向他。那双门矢士曾无数次看过的眼睛在暖色的柔光下，仿佛是笼罩在阳光中的耀眼宝石，熠熠生辉。此刻，大部分人已经离开，不算宽敞的道路上只剩下了两个人。  
抬手抚上庄吾的侧脸，门矢士俯身凑过去时，年轻的恋人温顺地闭上眼睛，接受他给的亲吻。


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9-

01  
月亮睡在乌云里，像天真洁白的孩子，露出圆润的一角。抬头看过去时，她照亮着一小片天空，柔和的光辉清冷又温柔。浸泡在夜晚里的城市悠悠缓缓地亮起灯光，仿佛夏日里有萤火虫漂浮在表面的河流。楼下的路灯照亮晚归人的路，在黑暗的冬日里点燃零星却可贵的温暖。

推开露台的门，迅速回到屋内的庄吾鼻尖已经冻得有些红了，冷空气随着门敞开的几秒间吹进来，融化在一室暖融融的香气和温度里。只穿了一件单薄的外套就跑到室外去看月亮的小朋友缩到被炉里，双手捧起到嘴边，吐出两口热气缓和僵冷。

桌上的火锅腾起热气，浓香鲜甜的汤汁已经煮沸，发出噗噜噗噜的声音。没有动筷子，庄吾往后缩了一些，扯过沙发上的抱枕抱在怀里，然后就一动不动，眼巴巴地盯着厨房的方向，等待着门矢士走出来。

拿着自己的啤酒和给小朋友热的牛奶，门矢士刚走出厨房就看到了模样有些呆愣的对方。被夜风吹得有些乱的头发已经不复原先的服帖温顺，还没有完全回暖的面颊透出低气温带来的红，缩在被炉里抱着抱枕的姿势看上去懒洋洋的又放松。早慧的少年只有像现在这样，偶尔的时候，才会展现出一些年龄相符的稚气，看上去也更像一个孩子。

倒也没有故意掩盖脸上莫名的笑意，门矢士把牛奶放在了庄吾面前，更加靠近桌子内侧的位置，然后慢悠悠地坐下。  
“谢谢门矢先生。”看到男友放下一杯热气腾腾的牛奶时，庄吾的眼神瞬间移到了对方那边：“今天喝酒吗？”  
“嗯。”

看着门矢士把切得薄薄的肉片煮进锅里，庄吾手里捧着牛奶，感受传入掌心的热量的同时小口啜饮，满心满身都是温和的暖意。将还有些烫嘴的菜放入碗中小口吹去热气，这才慢慢衔入口中，细细咀嚼，让其本身的香味在口腔中扩散开来，这才咽下。

“门矢先生，我想尝尝酒的味道。”直起身体，双眼亮晶晶的，庄吾完全不掩饰自己的目的，舔掉唇边浅浅的一圈牛奶痕迹，一眼就定在了男友手中才被开封的啤酒上。  
指尖在易拉罐的表面上点了点，弄出清脆的声音，门矢士回了一句“好”，然后在恋人期待的眼神下，接着说：“你可以想想。”

咽下一口酒，门矢士再看庄吾，那一脸的期待有所平复，却还有留有纯粹而天真的好奇。唇上还有酒液残留，他凑过去，在恋人嘴上轻轻一吻，然后退回原处，看着对方下意识探出舌尖，不知道是在回应那个蜻蜓点水的吻，还是在搜寻那淡薄的味道。

抬头看了一眼门矢士，庄吾没有说话，盯着那张脸，微妙又易碎的笑容，还有那只捏着易拉罐的手，纤长而骨节分明，握上去感觉温厚，被包裹时暖和又安全。少年这个时候不再去在意自己究竟有没有尝到什么味道了，他只想抱怨为什么刚才的吻如此短暂。

平和地终止了关于酒的话题，两人在时断时续的闲聊中结束了晚饭。

02  
月亮已经完全隐匿在了厚重的灰黑色云层上面，夜色已深，尖锐刺骨又厚重的寒意在室外的空气中黏腻，仿佛无孔不入的病症，附着在整片大地上。  
快接近一点的时候，庄吾终于完成了课题作业。简单迅速的洗漱之后，他揉着有些干涩的眼睛推开半掩着的卧室门。昏黄暗淡的一盏灯亮起，晕出浅浅柔和的光圈。轻手轻脚地关上门，他走到床边，看见闭着眼睛快要睡着的恋人，那侧脸在光线下看上去多了几分温柔。

关了灯，拖拖拉拉地爬上床，小朋友整个人都是冰凉的，带着冬季无法抵抗的寒气，缩进了早已被大人捂得暖烘烘的被窝。睡意被凉丝丝的感知冲去了部分，但仍旧很困的门矢士没有睁开眼睛，他一边把不安分的庄吾搂到怀里，把体温度过去，一边低声开口：“下次晚睡就自己盖一床被子。”  
恋人的声音低沉的在耳边响起，耳尖震颤点点酥麻，少年似有若无地应了一声，然后闭上眼睛顺从地凑近，一双手冰冰凉凉的，贴上去时，换来对方的激灵。

卧室里黑暗的寂静沉淀下来，门矢士握住庄吾的手，温热与微凉的肌肤相贴，安心又温存。


	10. Sunshine after the rain

-Chapter 10-

01  
窗外在下雨，接连不断的水珠大片密集地滴落，撞击在玻璃上，墙体上，暴露在天空下的一切都被湿润着，好像全世界只剩下了雨声。房间里没有开灯，拉上窗帘以后一室昏暗，有些沉闷，空气沾染了情欲的热度，所以不算冰冷。

赤裸着上身，姿态懒散的门矢士坐在床边抽烟，后背上明晃晃的抓痕。庄吾的手自身后勾住他的腰，然后头从肩膀处冒了出来，两人相近的体温没有排斥感。他抬手在少年柔软的头顶揉了两把，任由烟雾从嘴边蔓延而出，往上爬升。

手指在男友肌肉紧实的肉体上按压，庄吾身上盖着毛毯，暧昧的吻痕从易碎的蝴蝶骨处往下延伸，然后隐匿在阴影中。静静地嗅着门矢士身上的气味，还有漂浮着的烟草气息，他闭上眼睛，安稳地从身后抱着对方，不说话，让时间静静流淌。

男人很少在少年面前抽烟，就算像现在这样，做完爱以后的一支，也是特例。意外地对此没有抱着任何的好奇心，庄吾在大部分事情上有着属于自己的敏锐度，就好像门矢士从不会去刺探他的秘密一样，他也没有贸然提起过任何对方不主动说的事情。  
这是彼此之间形同天赋的默契，如同体内循环的血液和呼吸一样的自然。

将手里的烟熄灭，门矢士转过头去亲庄吾，舌头和交换的呼吸把烟雾送进对方口中，引起退缩和小声的咳嗽。唇角的笑意直达眼底，他又凑近了去，抚上恋人侧脸的同时扯开盖在对方身上的毯子，轻轻扯动腿弯，嵌入那双腿中间。

明明还是白昼，雨天的昏沉和阴暗却让人有一种不知时日的错觉。

枕头松软，身体重量的交叠让床微微下陷。双手再次勾上男人的脖颈，庄吾顺从地将腿缠上对方的腰。腿间的性器才释放过没多久，却在柔软的内壁被缓缓打开的过程中渐渐抬起头。脸上的嫣红仿佛墨水在澄澈的水中漾开，质感湿润，他皱起的眉头里全是酥麻带来的难耐。

家里最后一个避孕套装了精液，此时正躺在床下。

坦然而直接的交合会给予另一种奇异的感受。硬热的肉刃慢慢拓开紧致湿软的内壁，直达深处彻底契合，短暂停留后开始律动，亲密如斯。恋人的喘息和体温，战栗与迎合，一切都刚刚好。

手撑在庄吾的耳边，抚摸他的头发，耳朵，还有湿润的眉梢眼角，门矢士的指腹被颤抖的睫毛抖动得有些痒。手中掌握着恋人的侧腰，男人的背脊绷紧又放松，频率有致，用性器的顶端在内壁的前列腺处轻轻缓缓地抵住摩挲，让少年如同幼猫一样呜咽呻吟。

渐渐攀升的体温蒸腾起芬芳气味，如同酒液已经发酵而成。敞开身体让门矢士随意摆布控制，庄吾眯起眼睛，下意识蹭了蹭抚摸着他的手，小腹一阵阵地紧缩，快感和酥麻积累过多会向身体施加疼痛。

宽厚温热的手在可以被抚摸到的突起骨头上流连，从上到下，锁骨、胸膛、腹部、胯骨，薄茧的触感带起战栗，意味情色，让人感觉皮肉已经不再成为遮挡，结合已经深入骨髓，仿佛被赤裸地剖开，惊惧与期待交杂，泛起迷恋。  
两具赤裸肉身交缠在一起，门矢士俯下身，将脸埋入恋人的颈窝中，细细嗅闻，喘息沉重。

窗外才冒出嫩绿叶芽儿的树枝在春风中瑟瑟颤抖，湿润而难耐。

02  
雨停了。残留的水滴不断滑落，从玻璃上，树叶上，所有倾斜垂直的平面上，零碎密集的声响。  
洗完澡躺在已经更换过床单的床上，庄吾的体温让被窝渐渐回暖。才吹干的头发蓬松柔软，淡淡的一股香味在周围飘着。眯着眼睛，迷迷糊糊地就要睡着，却又硬撑着把眼睛睁大，他没忍住打了一个呵欠。

接完电话回到卧室的门矢士推开门就看到了这幅景象。明明睡意都快成型了，可还是强忍着不愿意进入梦乡的庄吾。几步走近床边，轻轻坐下，他浑身都是被湿气沾染过的，新鲜的烟草气味。放低了声音，他对上少年勉强睁开的双眼，说：“睡吧。”  
“嗯……”终于像是得偿所愿一般，庄吾的神色顷刻间就松懈下来了，眼睛也闭上，呼吸渐渐平稳。  
他睡着了，听不到窗外残留的雨声了。

看着庄吾的睡脸，门矢士若有所思。

03  
从盥洗室里走出来，庄吾以手掩面打了个呵欠。黑色的外套随意地挂在肩上，柔软的T恤遮不住锁骨，视线往下，一双细腿隐匿在宽松的裤腿中，脚踝纤细。空气中漂浮着似有若无的香气，带有热量。迷茫地摸了一把还有些翘起的头发，他走到桌子旁边，端起还腾腾冒着热气的牛奶，坐在了沙发上。

室内是安静的，几乎落针可闻，外面淅淅沥沥的小雨已经听不见动静，似乎已经停下。

走到少年身后，门矢士沉默着，脚步也没有声音，仿佛并不存在。他醒得更早，因而看上去也更清醒。手撑在沙发背上，挤压下陷时发出声响，应声转头的庄吾仰头看向他，然后在两人之间的距离缩短时闭上眼睛。

唇瓣触感从来细腻柔软，因为男人口中咖啡残留的味道而变得苦涩。没有着急地把杯子里最后的牛奶喝下，庄吾注视着门矢士，好像捕捉到了那一丝半缕微妙的情绪波动似的，轻轻笑了起来，眼中飘过细不可查的安慰。

走在门矢士身后，庄吾看着他背影的轮廓和暗淡微光拓展出来的痕迹，聆听两人交织在一起的脚步声，还有日出到来之前，藏在凌晨暧昧朦胧中的窃窃私语。

一起步行下楼，天色还昏暗迷蒙，却人眼可见的晴朗。初春的风还带有凌厉的寒气，整座城市在这样的时刻安静如同尚未醒来的幼童，微微瑟缩。

坐在摩托的后座，庄吾戴着头盔，看着目光可及的一切飞速向后退。吹来的冷风被门矢士挡去了大半，却还是成功的驱散了他的睡意。

凌晨的盘山公路笼罩在浅淡的雾色中，放眼望去只有尚未恢复葱郁的树林。雨后，空气里满是冰凉湿润的泥土和植被气息，这是属于自然冷冽的芬芳。皮肤好像也有些沾了湿气。  
越接近山顶，越是潮湿寒冷，扑面而来的雾气让行驶的速度变慢，庄吾终于得以看清高低不一深浅不同的树木，还有雨后湿滑的路。

到达目的地后，天色仍旧幽幽暗暗，距离清晨的日出还有些时间。

暴露在空气中的皮肤被冻得开始发红，就像冰块被削成薄薄的刀，锐利地从骨骼上切过。往门矢士身边缩了缩，庄吾看着对方拿出酒来，身体止不住地发抖：“门矢先生。”他开口叫他，然后在男人转过身来的时候冲着他打开了双臂，用已经染上了鼻音的声音说：“抱我。”

伸手捏了捏庄吾红透了的鼻尖，门矢士看着小朋友闭上一只眼睛，微微瑟缩。用手背贴上那裸露着的脖颈，丝丝冰凉，他把手里的酒递给对方，也没有什么恶劣或者是说教的心思，只是认命地抱住那微微颤抖的身体：“之后要记得穿厚一点再出门。”  
恋人难得没有用以往的语气说活，庄吾也收回了斗嘴的心思，咕噜咕噜地往温热的怀抱里缩了缩，感受酒液的苦涩味道在舌尖跳舞：“好。”

片刻后，氤氲的雾气染上了火焰的颜色，好似刹那间被点燃。艳丽却柔和的颜色从天边慢慢扩散开来，好似绮丽的色彩在纸上晕开。天空上最后一点暗沉都消失殆尽，被缓缓升起的日轮藏进了无边的光芒里。

悠悠缓缓地呼吸着，门矢士的目光从那美丽壮阔的景色上移开，转而看向面目被映照得红润鲜亮的庄吾：“生日快乐，庄吾。”  
声音比稀疏却温暖的阳光还要温柔一点点。

04  
夜晚如期而至，雨声也早已销声匿迹，夜空晴朗，零碎的云像是散落的白色糖果，遮不住漫天星辰。  
挂了电话，门矢士抽出烟盒中的最后一支烟，迎着微凉的微风点燃。自从庄吾出门以后，不知道今天是第几次看手机上的时间。几个小时过去了，他不想像个紧张过头的家长一样按时打电话去确认对方在做什么，是否安全，可那边的小朋友却不忘了时不时发个消息过来，似乎对他最近的某些微妙情绪有所察觉。

早晨回家以后，门矢士难得地亲手给庄吾戴上了围巾，知道他被朋友邀请出门去玩的时候，并没有多说什么，只是仔细确认了他不会因为穿得单薄而着凉感冒。  
仰头看着男人的少年眼神澄澈，天真像个幼小的孩子，依恋袒露无疑。

这是庄吾成年的第一天，也是决定要去哪一所大学的前夕。把升职调遣的计划往后拖了拖，门矢士不知道自己究竟在期待什么。说完了路上小心，他送少年出了门，看对方的身影消失在拐角处。  
似乎有一种未来也会这么亲手送他离开的错觉。

走进室内，门矢士熄了烟，才有些焦躁的想要去泡杯咖啡，门铃就被按响了。他曾经再三像个父亲一样嘱咐过独自在家的庄吾，一定要确认门外究竟是什么人，再决定要不要应答或者开门。可如今的他却脚步有些焦急，甚至没有多迟疑一秒，在碰上门把的一瞬间就猛地将门打开。

楼道里的灯刹那间亮起，照亮空荡荡的走廊，也照亮门口站着的几个人。面颊绯红，明显已经喝醉了的庄吾被朋友搀扶着，却在看到门矢士的瞬间软乎乎地扑了进去。神色微微松动，男人周身凝固的气场被融化，他也不顾及别人怎么看了，将不知道在咕哝什么的小朋友抱好，诚挚地向他的朋友道了谢，送人离开。

一把将庄吾抱起来，门矢士眉间的郁结散去，一步步走向卧室。

“回来得太晚了。”一边把小朋友放在床上，准备帮他把那满是酒气的衣服脱掉，松了口气的大人还不忘念叨两句：“如果我加班可就没人管你了。”  
“把手抬起来。”也不期待从喝醉的庄吾口中得到什么回答，门矢士在他乖乖抬起手的时候将那已经满是褶皱的T恤脱了下来。

喝醉的小朋友什么都不知道，脸色看上去就晕晕乎乎的，双眼湿润却没有过多的神采。丝毫不闹腾，他乖乖地坐在床上，虽然难免因为冷而有些打颤，却还是听话地顺从恋人的要求，把身上的衣服都脱掉。

细不可闻地在心里叹了口气，门矢士瞧着庄吾这幅样子，没有一点办法。任劳任怨把小朋友一身酒气都洗去，帮他吹干头发以后塞进被窝里。瞧着恋人乖巧地裹紧被子，还用微烫的脸在上面蹭了蹭，似乎要睡着的样子，男人心头微动。

在床边慢慢蹲下，门矢士凑近了去，抚上庄吾的侧脸，说话的声音是从未表露出来过的温柔：“庄吾，我要带你走。”他明知这个时候的少年根本不可能对此有所回应，却还是狡猾地接着说了下去：“你不回答我就当你答应了。”

迷茫地睁开眼睛看着门矢士的脸，庄吾真的就只是那么单纯地看着对方，然后下意识笑了笑。他此刻的大脑不会为他精准传达每一句话的意思，他只是听到恋人在说话，于是睁开眼睛，努力地想要听明白，仅此而已。

他听不明白。他像在自言自语。  
如此谨慎小心，甚至不在乎自己究竟能不能得到回应。

当门矢士洗漱完回到卧室的时候，庄吾好像已经睡着，而床头那盏灯还亮着。轻手轻脚地走过去，他掀开被子的一角，刚躺上去打算关灯，他家的小醉鬼就立马手脚并用地缠了上来。灯光渐渐暗淡直至熄灭，他伸手抱了回去，闭上眼睛。


	11. ENDING

-Chapter 11-  
01  
又一年的夏天如期而至。

在遥远的另一个城市里，飞机稳稳落地。牵着恋人的手，庄吾拖着属于自己的行李箱，和并不算拥挤的人群一起走出机场。

两人一起走在组成有所相似，整体却完全不同的街道上。少年抬头仰望被钢筋水泥丛林分割的天空，呼吸着干燥灼热的空气，乖乖被门矢士拉着，往对方早已买好的公寓方向走去。陌生的气味和城市带来一点点恍惚感，他快步走到与恋人并列的位置，在对方放缓脚步，甚至停下来看他的时候，凑过去在那张脸上亲了一口。

02  
夏日的迷人之处在于冰凉的汽水，风吹过哗啦啦响的翠绿树叶，恋人吃了糖之后嘴里的甜味，还有能把室内的温度维持在凉爽，并且从某种程度的根源上解决燥热的——空调。

叼着一根冰淇淋，庄吾从厨房里走出来时，门矢士已经整理好衣装准备出门了。男人的身材高大身形修长，品红色的丝质衬衫让黑色的西装看上去并不沉闷。跟在恋人身后走到玄关处，少年在对方转过头来时说：“路上小心。”

在出门前，门矢士俯身亲吻庄吾。


End file.
